Out of the Shadows
by CookiiRoxzXD00
Summary: Canada and America are throwing a party for their sister? Now that she is out of the shadows and the whole world can now see her. What will they find out about her? A past with many secrets. Rated M! OOC! And a lot of hidden secrets. Read!
1. Intro

_**Intro**_

**(DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN HETALIA! ENJOY!)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today was a big day. It was someone's birthday but the nations that gathered in the large living room in Canada's house didn't know whose birthday it was. But Alfred and Matthew or America and Canada seem rather excited for that person. Everyone was very curious at who this person was. Canada was in the kitchen with America talking about the birthday person.

"She's not going to like this Al.. But you are right.. She does need to meet some other faces, other than the humans she got herself surrounded with.." Canada said in his usual soft whisper of a voice.

America nodded in agreement, "She'll thank us, Mattie." He grinned cheerfully, "Plus she loves us."

Canada rolled his eyes, "We both know she can still hurt us for doing this.. She hates surprises and well.. She's eh.. Her." Canada looked at the door to the living room where he heard everyone bickering as always, he sighed.

The door in the kitchen that lead to the backyard swing open and by the look of it, it was nearly taken off its hinges, instantly Canada and America knew it was, it was her, their older sister. Her skin wasn't like theirs, it was tanned and smooth like stained hard wood. She was nearly as tall as Russia in height. Her body was not so curvy but her hips, with average sized breasts, it looked as though her body was a flowing river, wavy and silky. Her hair was long and raven black, it ran past her butt, nearly to her knees. Her hair was in three French braids, one down the middle and one on each side. She was wearing black sneakers with ankle socks. She also wore black shorts that showed off her long sleek legs. She had a purple t-shirt that had a printed bolded word in yellow that said, 'Hellur!'. She had a dark blue hoodie that was unzipped and her sleeves pushed up to her elbows. Her face was rather beautiful, with dark red lips and a cute nose, her face was a oval shape with a strong jaw and high cheek bones, her eyes were green like the color of ever green trees, with light blue spikes like the sky above of mid-afternoon.

She walked over to her younger brothers with a stern and anger expression in her eyes as her face was smooth and blank. Her stride was graceful, dangerous and long which it took only her two steps to reach her brothers. Her mouth opened slowly to say something as the two men who didn't dare say anything, "What is the meaning of this? Who.." She said harshly, while she lifted her hand and pointed at the door that lead to the living room, "..are they?"

Canada stepped forward timidly, fiddling with his fingers as he was scared of his sister, "W-well.. You see sister.. Me and.. Al, have been thinking that, it was about time you met other people other than humans.. People more like us.." He whispered. America stepped up to back up his brother, "Yeah sis, Mattie is totally right! You really need some other kind of friends." Canada and America looked at each other worriedly as they knew their sister's temper. Then looked to her and waited for her answer or reaction but what she said next they didn't expect from her.

She blinked once and thought over what her brothers said while remaining quiet and emotionless, she knew they cared for her and she then gave a sigh, "Fine, let's go meet the others but first.. Where are my hugs, kisses and birthday wishes?" She smirked as the two blink away their surprise, America was the first to move and hug his sister in a huge bear hug then set her down to kiss her cheek and she laughed softly, "Happy birthday sis!" She smiled then looked over to her shy little timid brother, who of course rushed to hug her also then kissed her cheek, "H-happy birthday big sis." She grinned and ruffled his hair, "Awww I just love you both!"

They smiled and felt relief because their sister wasn't mad and she was taking this rather well, "Oh! Right! You have to meet some cool people.. But I warn you to stay away from that bastard commie!" Canada shook his head and sighed, "Al.." Canada then looked towards the living room and noticed that it was suddenly quiet or maybe if has been since his sister burst through the door. His sister too looked at the door, slightly frowning as she was nervous to meet other people like her and her brothers, that were also other than her brothers. Canada put a hand on her shoulder, "R-ready?" She smiled and nodded slightly.

America rolled his eyes, "Looks like the HERO! Must once more save the day!" Picked up his sister who squeaked in a girly way and America ran through the door, "Hey! Everyone! The birthday girl is here!" Everyone gasped at the burst from America and the woman he held in her arms all bridal style, then the woman glared at America, "ALFRED!" She yelled loudly, shaking the house slightly. Everyone was startled by her booming voice, America laughed, "Chill sis!" He set her down and she growled, liked really growled like a wolf would and elbowed him in the gut which he fell to the floor and groaned in pain, "Ow.." She smirked, "See what happens." Everyone watched her in awe and in curiosity, than she also noticed them. Her face suddenly went blank and her body tensed up. Canada stared eyed wide, he didn't like when his brother did that to his sister because he would end up getting hurt. He helped America up and walked to his sister who was just standing there and went to her aid, then nudge her and gave her a look saying 'Well, go on!' He tilted he head to the others.

She took a breath then smiled brightly, "Hello everyone~! Let me introduce myself, I am the very amazing and very mysterious Mikwam Piinaacequay~! You can always call me Mik." She waved to the others, "I represent the Native Americas of North America, so that makes me like the personification of North America.. Of some sorts." Her bright smile was still there but with was more friendly and welcoming then before. Everyone smiled at her and welcomed, some just nodded their welcome. England and France came over to her because of America and Canada and started to talk with North America, Germany joined in also and all the others from the G8 to greet her and talk about things like why she didn't disappear or such or why she just sudden wanted to meet them all or show herself. She was completely honest with them she just chooses to stay away and that because her people remain strong and true to the land on which they lived on.

She went around the groups to speak with others. She got along pretty well with nearly everyone from every group. They enjoyed her company and wanted to get to know her from so they exchanged numbers, addresses and emails. She was constantly being pulled away from every direction which she found fun. After a while she was talking with Russia and his sisters, Belarus and Ukraine. She found it a bit funny as Belarus clung to her brother's arm and he looked very uncomfortable, Ukraine didn't seem to notice and smiled sweetly. "So, Miss North America." Ukraine said which caught North America's attention, she smiled. "Call me Mik please." Ukraine smiled, "Then you can call me Kat." North America laughed, "Great, so you were saying." Ukraine smiled, "What language is your name in, I don't seem to know it." North America laughed, "Well no one knows it all too well, It means Ice Thunder Bird Woman in Ojibwe." She smiled.

Russia stared at North America. He was so lost in her beauty and didn't know what to say. Ukraine smiled at North America, "That is so beautiful." North America, "Thanks!" She smiled, than looked at Russia, "Hey! Comrade, Russia!" Russia just stared, North America waved her hand in front of his face and got him blinking at least, "Erm.. Creepy." She muttered, giving him a look, then smiled at Belarus who was growling at North America, "Growl all you want, it doesn't scare me." She smirked then Belarus lunged at North America with a horrid scream which got everyone's attention rather quickly. But North America was rather quick she dodged the flying Belarus, and had her pinned on the floor with North America's knee on her back and hands behind her back, the butcher knife laying by Belarus's head, "That was.. A horrible attempt to kill me." She sighed, America was ready to defend his sister but saw she was fine.

North America took the butcher knife, bent it and twists it so it could no longer be used and got off Belarus who growled weakly, Ukraine helped her sister up, "Hey, sorry, hope I wasn't to erm rough." North America rubbed the back of her neck, smiling sheepishly. Russia smiled, "Do not worry, comrade." He looked to Ukraine who also smiled at North America, "I think it is time to take our leave Mik." Ukraine dragged Belarus, and Russia followed along, "Later Kat and Comrade Russia. Oh! Bye bye Belarus." She watched the siblings leave together.

Everything went back to normal, but somehow someone snuck in booze and everyone was drinking, North America enjoyed it even more. As time wore on everyone was slowly leaving the party and North America was a bit sad about that but also relieved about it. She had to get Canada to sleep as he drank way too much and also America who was already starting to strip. By the time it was 2 in the morning when it was quiet. There were a few more there, but they too left to go home and sleep off their drunkenness.

North America wasn't all too drunk, she can handle her alcohol. She was in her room that she had in Canada's house looking out the window, when she suddenly she got a text and she looked to see who it was, she raised her brow, "Hmmm.. So his name is Ivan… Awesome." She muttered to herself.

**From: Ivan Braginski.**

**To: Mikwam Piinaacequay.**

**Hello, comrade... ^J^**

North America was about to text back but then she had a call and answered it, _"Hello, the amazing Mik speaking~!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Author's Note**_

**Okie Dokie the first one is done! Yay!**

_**TRANSLATIONS:**_

_**Mikwam **__**- Ice (In Ojibwe)**_

_**Piinaacequay**__** - Thunder Bird Woman (In Ojibwe)**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one...**_

**(DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN HETALIA!)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Hello, the amazing Mik speaking~!"_ North America said cheerfully with a smile on her lips, she walked to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror waiting for a reply. Her body instantly tensed up when the man spoke, _"Hello, Mik.. How are you? It's been a while.."_

She glared at the mirror as though she was glaring at the man on the phone, _"I didn't think disappearing for I can't remember how many hundred years would be considered a while.."_ She muttered bitterly, the man gave a light sigh, _"Can we not talk about that over the phone..? Maybe you should come outside and we can talk about.. It more in hmm you know, in person."_ She growled lightly, _"Fine.."_ She hung up before the other could respond. She looked once more in the mirror and frowned. North America put her phone in her sweater pocket before going outside. Knowing more than likely the one who called her was waiting outside for her.

As she walked out of the house she froze, staring at a tall figure, a man. She slowly walked towards him, like it hurt just being so close but it did hurt being so close to this man. The man looked up at her, his eyes were the same she thought, icy cold black orbs. She stopped, standing only two feet from him. She looked him over without really moving her eyes to look the other over, always keeping eye contact with him like he was a threat. His hair was short and a dull light blond, his skin was very pale and cold, he wore a long faded black jacket with faded black combat boots, this man was General Winter but to her he was someone else.

"Hello Mikwam." He gave a small smile for her, but all he got was a small nod. He sighed "When will you stop being mad at me?"

North America's eyes narrowed down at him, "When you explain and say sorry." She said clearly forced. She couldn't take it anymore and looked away from this man. She tried to calm her racing heart as tears began to slowly form in her eyes. She was not the one for falling to the ground to her knees and crying, she had strong legs and it was a force of habit to not have anyone see her cry, even her brothers.

General Winter watched her carefully and his heart sadden that he hurt this woman so much by just leaving her for her own safety from him, "Mik.. Look.. I left because I didn't want to hurt you.." He sighed once more, "I was in a bad place and all I was thinking about was tormenting you, watching you bleed and hearing you scream in pain.." He looked away, "I didn't want that to happen so I left without a single word.."

North America was watching him, "You should have just told me.. You knew I was more than understanding.."

General Winter nodded, "I'm truly sorry I didn't.." He looked up to see tears rolling down her cheeks and he took a quick step then held her close to him. She let it out, sobbing as this man held her to his cold yet comforting body, her body shook and her legs never felt so weak so she held onto his jacket tightly. She was angry at him, hitting him over and over as she sobbed.

General Winter stroked North America's hair not stopping her from hitting him. After a while she stopped and cried.

His body knew hers and began to warm up. He missed this, being able to hold the only woman he ever loved and a woman who loved him back. She was the only one who could smile at him like he wasn't just the cold bitter winter that can be so cruel and murderous. Like he was just a man with a warm heart, she melted the ice and snow. She warmed his very heart and soul. He felt so stupid for leaving the one person who made him feel alive. He looked down at her as she had calm down to only sniffling.

North America rubbed away the tears on her face away before it dried. She missed this man, this beautiful and wonderful man she called hers. But fear was stuck in her heart and she pulled away from him, looking away from him.

General Winter frowned as she pulled away from his arms, but he understood, he knew this would happen, "Mik.." North America looked to him, "No.." She muttered, "I forgive you but to trust you.. I can't.." She shook her head and turned to go back into the house but was stopped when he took her hand. She didn't turn around but also didn't pull her hand away.

General Winter was afraid to let her go again, "Do you still love me?" He half wished she would say she didn't. It would make disappearing from her much easier. The silence was like a thousand knives stabbing into his heart as he waited. "I do.." A small whisper came from her before she had the strength to pull away and disappear into the house. He frowned and too disappeared but into the cold chilling winter night air.

After closing the door, North America darted up into her room and into the dark closet to cry like a hurt lost child. She needed to get away and have a few drinks then she remembered Russia's text to her. She took out her cell and texted him quickly before getting up and looking for something casual to wear.

Not long after texting Russia, he replied back, she smiled slightly.

**From: Ivan Braginski**

**To: Mik Forist**

**Of course, Comrade. I will be right there.. ^J^**

North America closed her eye. She asked him to meet at a certain bar for a few drinks, to hang out and get to know each other. She changed into something different, grey skinny jeans with a large red t-shirt that had Elmo printed on it. She put on grey sneakers and grabbed a black hoody before walking out of the house to meet Russia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Russia was very surprised when North America invited him out for a few drinks. He got out of bed and quickly got ready, putting on his scarf then walking out of the house, looking at his phone when texted the address, he got into his car and felt a little too excited to see her again. That beautiful, exotic angel with a smile so natural and eyes so stunning.. His thoughts trailed off then stepped on the paddle.

Meanwhile, North America was in the bar, sitting at a table with a cold beer in her warm hands. Her mind was so clouded she didn't realize that there was a pair of red eyes watching her. She sighed and took a sip of her beer then was startled went she looked to see Prussia sitting in front of her, he grinned. "Hey Mik!"

North America smirked slightly, "Hey Gilbert." He held up his hand to her for her to stop from saying anything else, "Please call me Gil." She chuckled, "Alright Gillian." She teased him, he laughed as he was glad to have cheered her up, "So why are you at the bar alone?"

North America took another sip before answering, "I'm meeting comrade Russia for a few drinks." Prussia raised his brow at her, and she looked at him, "What?" He shook his head and said nothing. She rolled her eyes and leaned back on her seat, looking at the door as Russia walked through. She smirked, "Looks like my date has arrived." Prussia rolled his eyes then and got up, "I think I drank enough, later Mik." She smiled, "Later Gillian."

North America watched Prussia walk away from her then looked at Russia who seemed lost, she got up and walked over to him and grabbed his wrist which surprised him a lot, "Come along Big guy." She smiled and dragged him to the table she was sitting at. He sat where Prussia once sat not too long ago.

"I'm surprised you agreed to come, Ivan." North America leaned against her seat, drinking her beer. Russia asked for a whole bottle of vodka and that didn't surprise North America at all for some reason. Russia smiled, "Da, so am I."

Russia opened the bottle and took a long shot. He loved the burn of the alcohol in his throat. He put the bottle down and smiled at North America then seemed worried as he can tell she looked like she was crying earlier, "Everything ok comrade?"

North America looked at Russia and smiled slightly, "Just had a visit earlier and well it wasn't all to pleasant.." Her slight smile became sadden and so did her eyes. "Would you like to talk about it?" She looked to Russia and was a bit surprised he asked that, "Uhh.. No.." She shook her head.

Russia nodded that he understood, "But if you do need a friend or someone to talk to, you can come to me, da?" She smiled at him softly and nodded, "Da." Russia smiled, "But for now we drink." She laughed softly, smiling, "Of course, maybe a drinking contest comrade." She grinned devilishly at her friend. Russia raised his brow, "Are you sure, comrade?" She gave a sharp and yet sure nod. He grinned and that was all she needed, "Then let's drink until we fall off our chair." She smirked and ordered the first round of drinks.

Two hours passed, and the drinking contest was still going. North America was clinging to the table and Russia drinking his shot, also clinging to the table for dear life. North America let out a loud drunken laugh before reaching to pour herself a shot, "Damv comrade.. I 'aven't driinked dis mush in like for eves.." Russia laughed, "It has been a while for me too." He grinned as he watched her have another shot, then reached for the bottle when he fell off his chair, North America laughed loudly and got up and nearly fell also but was more balanced then Russia, she helped him up. Russia was now leaning against North America, "I guess you win this time comrade." She chuckled, "Da, this time." She got Russia to lean against the wall while she paid for the drinks and took her friend out of the bar.

They both were walking down the street. The sun was slowly rising up in the sky. It was beautiful, just over the snowy rolling hills and forests nearby. Russia was speaking in Russian and North America didn't understand a thing, "I think we need to sober up comrade." Russia muttered a 'da'. They crossed the street to a small diner that was open 24 hours. She got them a booth seat near that back and ordered two large cups of black coffee from a small waitress who actually knew North America and got them also a large blow of some meaty soup each.

Russia was nursing the large cup in his hand quietly, while North America was wolfing down the soup. Russia watched her, and thought that she was as amazing as she claims to be. He was yet again lost in thought. North America looked up at Russia, "You know you should really eat your soup, it's amazing." Russia blinked then nodded with a smile. He put his cup down and took his bowl, then hesitantly took a spoon full into his mouth and by the graces of mother Russia, it was amazing. North America laughed loudly, "The look on your face is priceless." She smiled brightly. Russia blinked as a light pink blush spread across his cheeks, "It is?" He smiled. She nodded quickly, "Da, it is." She also smiled, than started to sip on her coffee.

After an hour of just talking and sobering up. North America suggested that it was time to head home. Russia agreed and drove home, so did North America, well more like she drove to her brother Canada's house. She was still the caring big sister and went off to take care of the hung over twins.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

America was pacing the living room while Canada was sitting on the couch rubbing his temple, "Calm down Al, don't get so worried about her, she'll be back soon and sit down, your making me feel nauseous." America sighed heavily, "But Mik never leaves without leaving a note, but she didn't and many one of the other nations took her away and, and, and.. MIK!" America tackled North America to the floor as she walked through the front door, "We thought you were kidnapped! Or worse!" He welled. North America rolled her eyes, "Relax Alfin, I'm fine. I just needed to get away for a while. Plus who would be stupid enough to kidnap me?" Canada helped his siblings up, "There are many who would kidnap you Mik." She smirked, "Like they would even get me out of the door without losing an arm or something else important."

North America looked at her brothers, "You both should be resting. I will be working my magic for that famous hangover soup." She smiled walking to the kitchen, America smiled, "Okay Mik!" He went to the living room to lay on the couch, but Canada was curious about what she said about needing to leave so he followed his sister in the kitchen, "What is it Mattness?" She asked while she grabbed a pot and some very random things.

"Well Mik.. Sis.. What do you mean you needed to leave for a while?" Canada sat down at the small table in the kitchen, watching his sister, concerned about her. She sighed, "Hmmmm.. I got a visit by very old friend.. Things about the past were brought up and I guess I was over whelmed with it.. So I called up a friend and went out to have a few drinks." She said lightly while cooking the hangover soup. Canada looked at her, "Who visited you?"

She stopped and looked at her brother, "Someone.." She then continued. Canada sighed then looked out the small window at the sky, "Well who is he friend you called up?" North America looked at her brother. He never pried into her business before that was America's thing. She nodded slightly, "Comrade Russia." She turned her back to him, because she knew he would turn to her, "Really?" He blinked a bit surprised.

"Yes, really. He's actually a cool guy." She smiled, thinking about how much fun it was. Canada made a funny face, "Russia... A cool guy?" He whispered the question. It was weird for someone to say that about Russia. The country who is to be feared, a cool guy? He shook his head, "Weird."

"Why is that weird?" North America set a bowl in front of Canada and took a bottle of maple syrup, pouring a good amount into the bowl of soup for her brother before handing him a spoon. Canada shrugged, "For as long as I've known about him, is that he can be extremely scary.. And.. Cruel." Canada nodded. North America raised her brow, "He's fun and well a great drinking pal. Maybe he just doesn't like it when people treat him different." She smiled and walked into the living to give America his soup.

Canada thought what his sister said as he ate. He always liked how his sister never thought of people as monster just misunderstood beings that need to be shown kindness and love. No matter how cruel their past is. He got that view of people from her. She was very kind and caring like a mother, who will accept all. Even the ones who have.. Hurt people. Canada smiled, "You truly are amazing Mik.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note**

**Okie dokie. Here is another Chapter! If anyone is confused, North America is Canada and America's big sister. Not, I will repeat, not their mother. I know Mexico is part of North America but he doesn't consider her as a sister, sooo yup. Enjoy the reading. Follow, Favorite and Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two...**_

**(DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN HETALIA!)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Canada was in his study, doing some government paper work. He had a frown on his lips as he was working, reading over a few things and he sighed heavily. Things have been very complicated for the past year with this whole Bill C-45. It has been affecting him and his sister greatly, mostly his sister. Sometimes she would just stare off into nothing and tears would run down her cheeks. It saddens Canada that this was bothering his sister. He sighed once more before getting up for a break. It's been a month since his sister's birthday party. He noticed his sister was in and out of the country, visiting over countries. Right now she was in Greece and honestly, he really missed his sister being around. He walked to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat. He made himself a sandwich and was about to take a bite from it when his cell started to ring, the ring tone was a Native American flute playing with a steady melody and knew it was his sister.

_"Hello sis."_ He smiled sitting on the counter and started to munch out on his sandwich. _"Mattie! I miss you so, so, so much."_ He heard his sister giggle on the other line, the first thing he thought was that she must be drunk or drugged. _"I miss you too Mik."_ He heard her giggle again, _"I'll be home tomorrow afternoon but.. I'll be going to visit our other brother, Mexico!"_ Canada blinking, _"But aren't you two not speaking to each other right now?"_ He heard her mumbled something but couldn't hear, _"Erm, yeah so, he's still my brother.. Eh, but don't worry, everything will be fine so yeah, I'll only be there for like hmmm a few days anyhow, because I have some important things to attend to at home.."_ She muttered lightly, and Canada sighed, _"Okay Mik."_ And she hung up. Canada finished his sandwich and went back to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

North America was looking out the window of the guest room she was staying in, in Greece's house. Right now he was asleep by she didn't mind, she liked the peaceful place. She was going to go for a walk again. She didn't bother bringing her sweater with her anymore. She has been here for a couple days now and already loved the beautiful land of Greece. She walked through the city of Athens while still looking at the buildings in awe.

She sat down on a bench under a large tree that shaded her. As she sat there she watched the people move about their home city and some were tourist. Some people gave her odd looks but she wasn't surprised about it though, because she really did look out of place here, with her dark skin and black hair. Plus she was very tall for a woman and her eyes were not like many others around so she wasn't surprised she got those types of looks, even in Canada she got those types of looks. But she accepted it as it was, she will always get those types of looks where ever she went in this world.

North America noticed an ice cream cart and suddenly has a strong craving for ice cream. So, she stood up and walked over to the cart and asked for butterscotch ice cream, she paid for the ice cream and left with an excited smile, she was madly in love with butterscotch and she slowly made her way back to Greece's house.

Her mind was lost in thought and memories. She remembered long ago before General Winter started to change, when the feeling of distance was nowhere to be felt. She smiled softly as she remember then remember the last few days before he disappeared she sighed with a frown.

North America knew him as Sausimayok and she always will. While she was walking she began to have back flashes of those last night she spent with him.

_She was standing in the snow bare footed, looking down the mountain to the snow covered land she called home. A pair of cool arms wrapped around her waist and she leaned into the cool body with a loving smile on her lips and a deep sweet voice whispered into her ear, __**"You know I love you, right?"**__ She smiled and looked back at him, __**"Of course I would, why wouldn't I?"**__ Sausimayok chuckled, __**"No reason.."**__ His voice trailed off. North America knew that something was off but didn't say a word and just enjoy the moment with her love._

_**"Come.."**__ He pulled away from her, holding out his hand as he smiled at her. She suddenly felt hesitate, it was the look in his eyes and that smile, she never saw something so cold and dangerous. __**"Sausimayok?"**__ She whispered to him._

_Sausimayok blinked, looking at her, his vision cleared and his mind became itself but for some time he hasn't been feeling like himself, __**"I'm sorry.."**__ He muttered before turning to head back into their cave like home._

_North America frowned slightly and followed him quietly, __**"Sausimayok, tell me.."**__ She reached out to him. He froze. His body was freezing from the feel of his skin._

_**"It is nothing.. I need to go for a walk. I will be back sometime later."**__ Sausimayok moved away from North America. __**"I love you Sausimayok.."**__ She whispered, he looked back with a small smile, __**"I too.. Love you Mikwam."**__ Then he walked off._

_North America then lay down to sleep for the rest of the night. While in sleep she felt a cool body hold her closely, this was comforting to her and drove her into a deeper sleep. When she woke the next morning, Sausimayok was stroking her hair gently, __**"My love."**__ He muttered softly, she smiled and turned around to him, __**"Yes?"**__ He smiled, __**"Nothing."**_

_She sat up slowly pulling the fur blank off, Sausimayok whined, he didn't want her to leave just yet so he pulled her down and held her close, __**"Not yet."**__ He nuzzled her neck which caused her to squirm and giggle. She felt him smirk against her skin, __**"Aaniina."**__ She muttered before pulling away and he knew he couldn't stop her this time, __**"Are you hungry?"**__ She looked at him and he nodded, __**"Yes."**__ She smiled, __**"Then I will cook."**__ She got to cooking something for them both._

_After eating they were cuddling with her on his lap as he held her, __**"When do you have to go?"**__ She smiled slightly, __**"Soon, I don't want my brothers to worry."**__ He nodded slightly his eyes were unreadable, __**"I will miss you Mikwam."**__ She kissed his jaw, __**"And I will miss you Sausimayok."**__ He kissed full on the lips then stood up, setting on her feet, __**"Safe travels my love."**__ She smiled, __**"Always."**__ She got ready for her trip and left. Sausimayok watched her leave from the cave home. North America couldn't help feel like that would be the last time she would see him but pressed on home to her two little brothers._

North America bumped into someone who awoke her from her memories and also dropping her ice cream, "Oh shit!" She muttered, "Really sorry about that." She said quickly.

"No need to apologize, dear. I should be the one saying sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." North America looked up to see England standing there, she was slightly confused to why he was here, and he on the other hand looked relived to find her, "Oh, Miss Mikwam I was looking for you."

She raised her brow, forgetting her ice cream instantly, "Oh? And why were you looking for me?" She watched him curiously, "I wanted to speak with you." She nodded slightly, "Then speak."

England nodded, "Yes, I wanted to talk about.. You.." He didn't know how to say it but he wanted to know more about her as in how she came to be and such. North America noticed a bench and sat down, "Come sit." England did what he was instructed to do. He sat there quietly and waited for her to say anything.

"Talk about me you say? As in my real age, how I became what I am, is there more, things like that?" She looked to England who nodded. "I'm very old.. Hundreds of thousands years old. Dating back a little after the first humans. When the land separated and North America was itself. And people thrived back in those days. Millions of people." She muttered, "But what people left is the reason I'm here. Without them, I'd most likely would just disappear." She nodded. "And there are others, but I didn't get to see them. Traveling wasn't so easy long ago." She chuckled. England listened quietly, "But they were lonely years." England looked to her and saw the loneliness she remembered in her eyes, then she smiled, "Well is that all you wanted to know?" She looked to him and he smiled with a small nod, "Yes, thank you." He got up to leave.

North America watched the nation, she stood up slowly and walked back to Greece's house to pack and get to sleep because she had an early start in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

North America was cooing to a little, light grey, male kitten called Shadow. Greece gave this kitten to her as a gift and she absolutely loved the cute kitten. She was sitting in the living room of her house in northern Canada. Mexico really didn't want her there so she left there. This hurt her very much but she said nothing or showed it. So, she just went home and spent time with her little kitten who by the way cheered her up quickly.

She then realized she needed to get kitten food and things like that for little Shadow. She put him down so she can get the phone from downstairs and little Shadow followed her downstairs, North America giggled at this. She was talking to the pilot to ready the plane for her. She was heading to town to by supplies like food for her and Shadow, also cleaning supplies so she can clean the house and maybe knew shoes. She then picked up Shadow and walked out the door and also locking it before getting into her truck.

While driving, North America put on some music from her iPod. The song that was playing was Pretend (Reprise) by Lights. She sang along with the song. Her voice was deeper than the singer but it harmonized with the song and sounded pretty good.

".. come on let's all grow up again.." North America put the song on repeat and hummed along with the song through the whole drive to the small airport with little Shadow sleeping on her lap, purring loudly. She smiled happily at her little friend and was glad she now had a little pet. It would be bearable staying home now.

North America parked the truck outside a little building of the small airport and got out of the truck, making her way to the small private jet with Shadow in her arms, which he was still asleep. She smiled as she got in the jet, greeting the pilot. And they were off to the closest city or town that had a PetSmart.

Out of boredom she texted her good friend Russia. Over a month they became good friends by texting, emailing, and calling each other whenever Russia wasn't busy. She leaned back against her seat, staring out the window, watching the clouds pass by. Her eyelids became suddenly heavy and it wouldn't hurt to take a little nap. She gave a big yawn and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note**

**Okeh! Here is another Chapter! Enjoy the reading all. Follow, Favorite and Review! ^^'**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three...**_

**(DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN HETALIA!)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

North America was having the nightmare again.

_She was running through the woods in early-spring, the snow was still there but the earth showed in some areas. It was in the middle of the night when they attacked us. Demons riding demon horses. They came and killed everyone from the village she was in, only she got away from there only because she was more outside of the village and awoke by the screams from her people being slaughtered._

_The tears blurred her vision and didn't notice the root sticking out of the ground which caused her to trip. She bit her lip hard to keep from screaming, she twisted her ankle and dislocated it. She crawled into some thick brush to hide from the demons. She watched the demons run by her, she looked about then chanced a breath and put her ankle back in place, she gasped softly before getting up. She made her way to her home where her brothers were. When she found them was like thirty years ago and she was guessing it was because of the demons. But here there were only two, her two little brothers._

_She ran as fast as she could to her brothers, her heart was pounding in her chest. She finally made it home, her little brothers running to her aid, __"Sister! Are you okay?"__ They helped her sit down on her bed, she was panting, holding onto them for dear life. __"We have to leave, move more where the sun sets.."__ She got up but fell down to her knees, gasping at the pain from her ankle. The boys ran to her side, __"Why sister?"__ Said the boy with amethyst eyes his name was Inaabiwin. The one with bright blue eyes didn't say anything because he was sucking on his thumb his name was Animikee._

_"I have to keep you two safe from the demons."__ She muttered, standing up slowly and started to pack up what they needed. By the time she was done packing for the three of them, her ankle was better and she looked to her brothers and got them dressed up._

_North America walked out of the hut, looking around and saw that it was safe and took her brothers with her. It was still dark out and she knew it was safest to travel. Inaabiwin was clinging onto his sister's hide dress with his brother clinging to him._

_They walked for some time when suddenly she stopped walking, looking around like a deer then in the distance she can hear the demons and she was in mother bear mode now. She told the boys to hide in the small hole a bunch of fallen trees made and she told them to remain still and quiet like of the rabbit and they did so. She took off on light feet quiet and graceful._

_She spotted the demons and held out her bow which was made in three pieces. The handle was carved out of the tall birch tree, the two others were made from a cedar tree and the string was made from spider webs. She took two arrows and shot them at the demons, hitting two demons right through the head. She darted off before they saw her, she took another arrow out and shot it at another demon in the heart, if it even had one but by the looks of it, it did have one because it fell from its demon horse. She hide behind a tree, chewing on her lip hen closed her eyes, taking a crystal dagger in her hand. She growled like a wolf and that seemed to startle the demon horses. She sprint forward and pouncing into the air, everything seem to have slowed down around her, she held out her hand and put it on the demon horse's head and pushed herself into the air to do a flip over the demon and slit it's throat. She let out a growl before jumping off and running away from the group, hoping they would follow her to keep them away, and it worked._

_North America ran for a little while but they caught up to her, so she just stopped running and as she did so her hair changed to the color her brothers have, it was like a mix of both. Her skin color was changing, it was now pale. She shrunk shorter like a child. Her eyes remained the same though. Her hair came to just below her shoulder blades. She was shocked at this sudden changed and looked around as she was suddenly surrounded by the demons. But one stood out more than the others, this demon took off his face or so she thought, there was a man behind the mask. He had odd spike like hair and it was the color of her brother Animikee or more like hers now. She looked into those blue eyes, which startled her and stumbled back, she stuttered, __"G-Ge-et aw-way d-dem-mon!"__ She looked around widely for an idea to escape her mind to get out of there. She looked the demon man and noticed that he was like her in some way._

_He spoke to her but she did not understand him. So, she held out her crystal dagger out at him as a show of warning, she saw him grinned and held out his weapon. Her eyes widen as it was a very, very large axe. She looked around again and got up cautiously. She knew she needed a way out. But the demon man got off his demon horse and walked over to her with his hand out, she growled at him, gripping her dagger even tighter now. He advance with two steps, then I showed my teeth with another growl. He didn't seem scared of her so she lunged at him but he moved as quickly as she did and she only managed to make a small gash over his shoulder. He seemed rather amused and this bothered her. He moved quickly and took hold of her with his arms around her. She growled, squirming a lot. He said something and again she didn't understand him._

_She head butt him hard and he let go of her, stumbling back. She didn't feel the pain just yet and she ran off towards her brothers. Or she tried. When she was near she fell to the ground, she held out her hand and looked at her brothers and whispered, __"Stay.. And be safe.."__ Just before she blacked out and woke up chained up and she was in a weird place that smelled like death._

_She tugged on the chains and wish they were off so she can go back to her little brothers. She sighed in defeat, and suddenly felt her head throbbing. The pain she felt made her knees weak and she blacked out once more. She woke again and this time she knew she was far from home and that there was someone here with her. The demon man, he spoke, __"Do you understand me now?"__ She looked to him. She did indeed understand him, __"Yes."__ She muttered. He looked surprised she spoke his language._

_He grinned, __"What is your name little one?"__ She was about to tell him her name then she shook her head, __"I don't have one.."__ She whispered, looking to the floor. He rubbed his chin, watching her, __"I will call you Micka and your land will be called Vinland."__ She looked up at him and nodded quickly. He chuckled and she spoke up, __"And what is your name?"__ He smiled, __"Mathias or Denmark."__ She nodded. She never smiled back, her face was expressionless. __"Can I get out of these things..? I will not try to hurt you anymore."__ She muttered and he thought it over for a bit and unchained her. She fell to her knees, and rubbed her sore wrists. She stared at her hands, she was a child again. __"Come.."__ She looked up to see Denmark was holding out his hand to her, she hesitated and took his hand._

Someone shook North America's shoulder which woke her up. She blinked and smiled at the pilot, "Thank you." She muttered then picked up the kitten and walked out of the jet. She rubbed her eyes as she walked, remembering what she dreamed, then sighed, "Those damn memories." She whispered and made her way to rent a car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

North America was now back at home talking on the phone with one of her human friends, they were having relationship problems. She was sitting in the basement where she keeps her guns. She was cleaning them carefully. She sighed softly as her friend was crying on the other end, _"Calm down.. Just take a deep breath and release."_ She was looking over a gun barrel carefully. Then sighed once more, _"Alright, bye.."_ She hung up her phone before sitting up and going upstairs to get something to drink.

While she was pouring herself a glass of water there was a knock on the door and she looked at the time, "Who would be here at a time like this." She sighed and shook her head, it was two am. She put her glass down and walked down the hall over to the door to open it, she blinked to see Russia standing there and he looked horrible, "Comrade.. Uhmm.. Come in." She stood back and let him in. She closed the door behind him after he walked in, "You look.. Horrible, are you ok?" She looked at him, rubbing the back of her neck. Russia nodded, "Da.. Is it okay if I hide out here for a few days?"

She blinked then nodded, "Of course, oh and take off your shoes.." She muttered, walking to the kitchen to fetch her drink. It was weird for her to have someone stay over at her house. It was a very beautiful house. It was built right where her old one was long before. It had two floors and a basement. She looked at Russia who was taking off his shoes, "I guess I'll show you around." He nodded and followed her.

She walked right into the living room, the walls were a forest green and the ceiling was a light blue. The floors were hard wood. The sofa set was set around a fireplace and there was no t.v to be found. By the fire place was a large window that viewed a small beach and beautiful lake. There were pictures of her and her brothers that are all over the room, also of her and some elderly people. He walked around her room, "Very homey." She smiled, "It is." She turned and walked towards the dining room that was to the left, "Come along." She called over her shoulder and Russia followed her. In the dining room was a long dining table that can fit over 50 people and it was made out of oak. There were three lights above, the walls where painted gold and so was the ceiling, making the room bright.

North America didn't say what the rooms were because they spoke for themselves and Russia could see that. As they walked to the next room which happened to be there a 60 inch t.v was on the wall with all types of video games with a small mini bar to the left and on the right of the t.v was where three laptops sat. "Sometimes Al likes to stop by." She smiled and Russia nodded, still in slight awe at all she had, "Hurry along." She walked pass the mini bar to a small hall that connected the entertainment room and the living room. She walked down the hall that went to the kitchen. It was a chef's dream kitchen. "Are you thirsty or hungry?" She looked to her friend, he shook his head and she nodded, than made her way to the stairs that went up, "I'll show you the room you'll be staying in." Russia nodded and followed her.

They walked up the steps into a long hall, "The first room to my right is Matt's room and first to the left is Al's room. I have another four guest rooms and my room is the door in the end of the hall. And every room has their own bathroom." She smiled, Russia also smiled, "So, where will I be staying comrade?" She nodded and walked into the room by hers to the right, "This is where you will be staying. It is the only room that is ready." He raised his brow slightly, "You were expecting someone?" She shook her head, "I get bored." He nodded with a smile, "I'll be in the basement. I have some things to clean." Russia nodded. She closed the door behind her and went downstairs, sipping her water quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Russia was lying in the large bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't go to sleep because he couldn't believe he was in the same house as the angel. That and she haven't gone to bed yet and it has been three hours since he watched her walk out the room. Curiosity got the best of him and he got out of bed, putting on his pants and put his button up shirt on but without buttoning it up. He walked through the house quietly and found the stairs that led to the basement. He went down slowly and heard North America talking with someone.

"I know little Shadow, but I'm not as tired as I thought I would be, maybe being overseas that long wasn't a good idea." A small 'mew' replied to her and she chuckled, "Aww you are just so cute Shadow." Russia didn't move or breathe for that matter, he wanted to hear what she had next to say but it was suddenly quiet, "You know.. Eavesdropping on other peoples conversation isn't nice, comrade." She spoke to Russia but wasn't looking at him, this startled the large man.

"Sorry comrade.." He walked out of his hiding spot, "How did you know I was there?" She looked to him with a smile, "Shadow heard you before I did, so really it was him." She chuckled and went back to putting back her rifle back together. Russia's eyes widen when he looked around the very large room, "Wow.." He whispered, there was all types of guns, there were all types of weapons also from all cultures. There were many rows of weapons. She grinned at the expression on his face, "Like what you see?" He nodded slowly and she laughed, "Yeah I like weapons, more than Al." She put her gun into a glass case with some other weapons. Russia noticed one weapon in a case, it was a bow made of wood and it had a lot of carvings with a few feathers on it.

North America noticed what he was looking at it, she walked over to it, "This is my bow.. I had it for a very long time.." She took the bow from the casing and she held it firmly, "Her name is Ogichidaa, it means Warrior." She held it up to show Russia the bow more closely but not for him to hold it, "She has been around for a very long time and fought by my side for many years." She ran her fingers along the spider web string, "Now she rests in this case and waits for another time she will have to fight by my side once more." She put the bow back, her eyes never leaving the bow, "I hope it's not anytime soon." She nodded, closing the case. "I guess it's time to head to sleep." She smiled at Russia then gave him a quick hug before picking up Shadow and walked upstairs. Russia's cheeks were a light pink from the hug, he was extremely surprised from it. He shook his head and walked upstairs also to sleep too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Translations:**_

**_Sausimayok:_**** (Is Inuit! It means) Covered with snow. (Or hmm something like that, and also! Forgot to add that to the last chapter...)**

**_Inaabiwin:_**** (Is Ojibwe! It means) Lightning.**

**_Animikee:_**** (Is also Ojibwe! It means) Thunder.**

**_Ogichidaa:_**** (Is hehheh, Ojibwe. It means) Warrior.**

**Author's Note**

**I know there is a lot of Ojibwe.. I'm Ojibwe so yeah it makes sense lol. Anyhow, enjoy the reading! Follow, Favorite and Review! ^^'**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four...**_

**(DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN HETALIA!)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Russia stretched out on the bed with a yawn. He looked around the room and noticed that this wasn't his room then smiled when he remembered it was North America's place. He turned on his side to sleep some more, when the door was opened and he heard someone humming softly as they walked in and stopped then walked right out, closing the door behind them. He sat up and looked over to the dresser and saw his cloths on top of it, neatly folded and clean. He looked at the time, and it was twelve fifteen. He got up and went to take a shower.

Meanwhile down stairs in the kitchen, North America was cooking up something for her guest. She was singing a soft lullaby then put the eggs, bacon, and French toast on a plate. Then took it to a small table in the kitchen then made herself a plate as well before getting two glass and pouring milk into them. She yawned and stretched before going to go feed her little Shadow.

Russia was out of the shower and dressing up in his now clean cloths. He made his way to the kitchen when he was done dressing up. He smelled something good in the air as he walked. He noticed this house was rather large. When he walked into the kitchen he saw North America sitting at a small table with a newspaper in her hands, she looked up at him and he smiled instantly, "Morning comrade." She smiled back at him, "Good morning Ivan."

She put her newspaper down and picked up her plate as she just finished eating not too long ago, "I hope you enjoy breakfast or rather, brunch." She laughed softly as she put her dishes in the sink, "Well eat up, comrade." He smiled and began to eat his brunch.

North America smiled cheerfully and started to do the dishes, humming softly as she did so. Russia smiled listening to her as he ate, he poured some vodka into his milk while her back was turned, he looked at his bottle of vodka and it was half empty, this was his last bottle. He sighed lightly, "Last one?" He looked up to see North America looking at him, "Da, it is.." She nodded, "That is my favorite brand of vodka. I have more in the mini bar." She smiled, and turned around again.

Russia smiled and finished eating, he got up to he give her his plates to wash, "Thank you, for letting me stay here Mik." North America chuckled softly, "Don't worry about it Ivan, you are always welcomed here, you are a friend after all." He looked at her, "I am your friend?" She nodded her head, "Of course Ivan." He smiled and nodded. She finished up quickly, "Did you sleep well?" She picked up her newspaper and put it into the recycle bin.

Russia smiled, "Very well actually, the bed was very soft." North America nodded with an amused smile, "Awesome." She made her way to the entertainment room, Russia close behind. "Do you play video games Ivan?" Russia blinked, "Oh.. Nyte." He shook his head. North America nodded slightly, "Too bad, well what do you do for fun?" She sat down on the couch, he sat down also.

Russia was not sure what to tell her, "I hurt people, or scare them." North America looked at Russia, raising her brow, "Really?" He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, "Da.." She nodded slightly, "I know someone who likes to do that also.. But I highly doubt you two would get along." She leaned back when Shadow jumped onto her lap and she started to pet him.

Russia looked at her, "Who?" She smiled slightly, "He most likely changed his name and you might not even know him, Sausimayok.. Is what I know him as." She was looking down at Shadow in thought, and Russia noticed that she wasn't smiling anymore, "Oh." Was all he could say. There was a knock at the door, she blinked, "Who can that possibly be.." She got up and put Shadow down to answer the door.

Russia watched as North America jogged to the door. She opened the door when she was suddenly stabbed on her right shoulder. She gasped at the sudden pain and stumbled back, holding her wound. Belarus was standing over her with a disgust expression on her face, "Bet you weren't ready for that." She hissed at North America who smirked slightly, "No, I wasn't." Russia froze in his seat, "Where is brother? You pathetic fool!" Belarus growled out, North America grinned, "Long gone." This was Russia's cue to run he was guessing and took it.

North America sat up a little against the wall as Belarus ran off after her brother who had a head start. She looked at her wound that was slowly bleeding, "Ugh.." She muttered. She was already feeling light headed from the loss of blood. Then General Winter walked through the door and to her, "What happened?" He kneeled down, "Insane chick stabbed my shoulder, no biggy Sausimayok.." He rolled his eyes, "Sure." He picked her up careful of not to hurt her too much and took her to the nearest hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

North America was lying on a hospital bed, Canada and America was sitting by her bed, they were extremely worried. General Winter took her to the hospital and left as soon as North America's brothers came. "See! I told you to stay away from that commie bastard!" America began to rant about commie this and commie that. Canada tried to calm him down by telling him that their sister was fine.

North America sighed softly, "Shut up you two, I'm fine, I had worst injuries and you know that." America calmed down and Canada sighed, "But maybe Al is right, you should stay away from Russia." She rolled her eyes, "Ivan is my friend guys, and you very know how I feel about friends.. I just can't drop him like that, what kind of heartless being do you think I am?" Canada looked down at his hands and America rubbed the back of his neck, "You always had a way with words Mik." She rolled her eyes, "I can't wait to get out of here.."

After a while the doctor came into the room and told them North America can leave. They waited for her to dress, North America sighed heavily and walked out of the room as she finished dressing up, her arm was in a sling. They drove North America home in silence, well America was talking away but North America wasn't really listening to him as he spoke. "So, Mik, what do you say?"

North America looked at her brother, "What was that Al?" He rolled his eyes, "I was just asking if you wanted to come to my party this weekend." She blinked, "Oh uhh sure, I'll be there." America grinned, "Sweet!" She smirked, "Don't forget to ask Mattie." He blinked, "Who?" She glared, "Our brother Canada you doorknob!" He mouthed an 'O' then noticed Canada driving which he screamed that scared Canada and they nearly got into a car accident.

Canada looked like he wanted to beat America with a hockey stick over the head but America didn't notice the look, "So Mattie, will you make it to my party?" He grinned, Canada nodded, "Yes Al." America whooped excitedly, "This is going to be awesome!" He yelled. North America rolled her eyes, "Sure Alfin..." She sighed and watched everything pass by out the window quietly. America kept talking about how awesome his party was going to be, Canada kept his eyes on the road. And North America just wanted to be home alone.

The three finally made it to North America's house. They made their way into the house and North America groaned at the blood on the floor, "And I just cleaned there this morning." She sighed and took the sling off because she had to clean the blood but Canada spoke out, "You are not cleaning that up, I'll do it." He said going to the rather large cleaning closet. North America was sort of a neat freak. America shrugged and went to play video games.

"Fine.." North America muttered and walked over to fire place, sitting down. She sighed softly and pulled out her cell phone to call up Russia. She speed dialed his number.

North America was looking at the small drops of blood on her pants the got up and made her way to her bed room as she waited for Russia to pick up, _"Comrade, are you okay?"_ Was what Russia asked, _"I was just about to ask the same thing but yes I'm fine don't worry so much."_ North America heard him sigh in relief, she smiled, _"Are you okay Ivan?"_ She closed the door behind her as she entered her room.

_"Da, I'm sorry I put you in danger comrade, I truly am."_ North America sighed heavily, _"Ivan, listen to me, I'm fine, so please. No more of this."_ He muttered an 'okay'. North America smiled slightly, _"I'm guessing your still on the run so, I'll let you go for now, but you have to promise me you'll call me when you're in the clear."_ She sat on her bed and all she got was silence for a few seconds,_ "Okay Mik, I promise.. Bye."_ Then he hung up.

North America didn't seem all too sure about it but shrugged which was really a bad idea because her shoulder was throbbing now. She sighed and got up, going to her closet to change into something comfy. She put on a large black t-shirt with purple shorts, she put on some black socks and went to check up on her brothers but was stopped when General Winter was leaning against the door frame, he was looking at her with a sly grin gracing his lips, "I came to check up on you, Mik."

He walked over to her, stroking her cheek ever so lightly, "I was worried..." She looked up at him, "Don't worry about me.." She can feel her heart pounding in her chest already, "I'm fine." He smiled, "You always are." She looked back down, blushing slightly, chewing on her lip. He lifted up her chin with his finger, "Why are you so nervous Mikwam?" She looked into his eyes, "I.. I don't know why.." She shook her head and tried to calm down, "I can't stop.." He down as her and waited for those words, "Can't stop what?" He pressed on.

North America shook her head again then looked up at him, but then looked away. General Winter could see that she was in war with herself. He knew then that she had feelings for someone else too, "What is his name?" She quickly looked at him with a confused look then blinked, "I.. His name.. Hmmm.." She didn't think she had feelings for him but even General Winter saw it, she had feelings for Russia. "Yes, his name, what is it?" He watched her as she was trying to figure things out, "Russia.." His eyes widen slightly, he was surprised "No..." He turned and left suddenly, all she could do was watch.

North America blinked away tears, wiped them away quickly before going down stairs to check up on her brothers but America was just leaving, they said their goodbyes. Canada was staying the night because he felt like his sister needed someone there.

Canada sat down by his sister who was staring into the fire, "What is bugging you Mik?" He watched the expressions changed from blank to lost, "I.. I'm trapped brother.. Very stuck indeed.." He tilted his head slightly, "How?" Kumajirou climbed onto Canada's lap and little Shadow curled up on North America's lap, "Love..." She muttered while petting Shadow.

"What do you mean Mik?" Canada was petting Kumajirou. North America sighed, "I mean that I'm stuck.. I love two men and.. I don't know what to do.." Canada blinked as he stared at his sister, he never seen her, this way before, "Who are these two men?" She looked her brother straight in the eyes, "Russia and Sausimayok..." He blinked some more, "Oh.. Who is Sausimayok?" She sighed, "I think you all know him as something else but that is all I know him as.." She picked up Shadow who only purred louder as she nuzzled her face into his soft fur. Canada was in thought, thinking of this mystery man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note**

**Well okeh! Here is another chapter. Enjoy the reading! Follow, favorite and review!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five...**_

**(DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN HETALIA!)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

North America was dressing her wound again, she looked it over. It was healing very well. She put on a dark purple sleeveless shirt on with a black vest that hugged her upper body nicely. She was getting ready for America's party. She put on black skinny jeans. She looked herself in the mirror and liked what she saw. She slipped on some dark purple flats before going downstairs to help America set up the sound system.

When she got down there, her brother was nearly done, all she had to do now was connect her laptop to the sound system. She was the DJ for the night. She picked up her laptop from the chair and set it on the small table where she plugged in the wires, she also plugged her charger line in so the laptop wouldn't die so quickly. When she was done all that, she checked the sound by picking out the song Last of the Mohicanz by Headhunterz. And it came out very well. She turned it off then helped America set up the lights while Canada was out getting the booze and such.

By the time Canada came back they were all done setting up the sound system and lights so they all helped out bringing in the booze and it was a lot. They put half of the stuff in the fridge and the rest on the counters. North America grinned, "Just a few more things boys." She strolled out to her truck and took out two large kegs and brought them in, "Better." She set them down by the door, "Now I'm going to fix my hair, I'm guessing we have a few hours before anyone shows up." Canada nodded with a smile and he guessed she was right and also went to get ready. America grinned, "Alright!"

America was so glad to have his sister come along, she always knew how to throw a party and he went to a few of her parties, and they were amazing. He walked up to his room to shower and such like his siblings were doing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

North America was curling her long hair and knew this was at least, take two hours alone. She put on her Bluetooth on and called Russia. She was just curling her hair when he answered, _"Hello Mik!"_ He said in a cheerful voice, _"Hey Ivan."_ She let out a small giggle, _"I just called to ask if you were busy tonight, so are you busy?"_ She gasped slightly as she burnt her finger a little, _"Nyte, why do you ask?"_ She grinned, _"Well, Al is throwing a party tonight and I was wondering if you would like to come, so are you?"_ She continued to curl her hair as she waited, _"Hmmm... Da, I will come, comrade."_ She squeaked with excitement, _"Great! See you in a few hours Ivan!"_ She hung up, she was bouncing with excitement which she shouldn't have done because she burnt her finger again but she didn't care she was excited and couldn't wait. She continued to curl her hair.

Two hours passed, Canada was already downstairs checking things over while America was messing with North America's laptop and North America just finished her hair and was now putting some finishing touches to her face with makeup but not too much. When she was done she went downstairs and straight to her laptop to get America away from it, "Al! Get away from there! It literately took hours to make those playlists!" America jumped away, "Sorry! I was just curious!" He walked off to bug Canada, North America rolled her eyes, "Curious my ass.." She muttered as she checked the playlists and had to fix them up a little.

She just noticed it was dark out when she looked up, than she got the lights on with her laptop and played around with it so that certain lights would go on with certain speeds and songs. She smirked when it was all done and played a slow song as people started to come in, she got up and welcomed them along with America and Canada. She was so excited about this party and she also wanted to see the other side of the nations.

More people were piling in and the party was just starting to become alive. People were drinking and such. North America noticed that Canada was drinking with.. She tapped her chin, as she couldn't think of his name, oh! Scotland. She smirked and America was having a drinking contest with Denmark and Prussia. She stared at Denmark a little then waited by the door for Russia.

Russia walked through the door and noticed North America right away. He smiled cheerfully, "Hello comrade." She turned to look at him. Her eyes brighten up, "Ivan!" She hugged him then took his hand and dragged him through the crowd. He didn't have time react and just went along with it.

North America sat down by her laptop and Russia sat down by her and watched over her shoulder as she suddenly was changing the song. She grinned and took out a bottle of vodka from under the small table. Russia also took out his own vodka and noticed they had the same brand, "I got it imported from Russia." He looked at her and smiled, "Da. That is good."

North America took a swig from the bottle and so did Russia, she grinned, "Drinking contest?" Russia smirked and of course others heard so there was a table set for Russia and North America in the middle of the room. "Ladies first, da?" Russia grinned that sent chills down most people's back but not North America who also grinned, "Da." She held her bottle and chugged the whole thing. Russia raised his brow at her, "Very good comrade." And he followed her example.

They were passed drink after drink and North America was glad she had the music on shuffle. She giggled drunkenly. Russia rolled his eyes and took his shot, "Mik, I will win this time." She grinned, "Nyte, you won't comrade Ivan." She said a very good Russian accent. Russia laughed, "Nyte." She smirked and took her shot. America and Canada were cheering for her, along with a few others. Prussia and Denmark were cheering for Russia along with many others. North America was glad she was wearing flats.

Russia took his shot and he was feeling really dizzy, North America was feeling this way also but took her shot and she heard the others talk and they were surprise she held out this long. "I don't get why everyone is so surprised about this." She rolled her eyes, Russia laughed, "Da." He took his shot and stumbled backwards. North America chuckled and took her shot, "I win!" She laughed then walked over to Russia and helped him out, "I hope you are not just letting me win." She muttered as she let him lean against her, "Nyte, you are very good at holding your liqueur." She grinned, "Thanks, and you need to work on yours." She sat by her laptop and pulled out a Facebook page, she took a couple pictures of her and Russia then posted them up, "There!" She changed the song, and felt like dancing but her partner in crime was still very wasted.

She rolled her eyes and went searching the area for a dancing partner when she was spun around by Denmark, the last person she wanted to be around but she played it cool and smirk, "Hey dude! Uhmm I don't remember your name.." She chuckled, he smirked, "Mathias and that hurts. I thought after all these years that you wouldn't forget your husband's name." He grinned while they danced.

North America gave him the what-are-talking-about-crazy look, "Uhmmm what?" She stopped dancing and just stared at him, "Erm... Okay!" She looked around, "How could I ever forget those eyes, they never changed after so many years." She looked at him and he was staring straight into her eyes, her eyes widen slightly, "I have no idea what you're talking about dude... So I'm going to leave now." He shook his head, "No, you aren't leaving me again!" Some took notice to them and more now that Denmark yelled.

North America gulped and tried not to panic, "Dude your wasted, it's just drunk talk." She moved to get away but he grabbed her arm roughly, "Ow." She muttered and tried to pull away, "Hey! Let go loser!" She was getting pissed off, he glared at her, "No I'm not letting you go again." He started to pull her away and she tried to pull back but she was drunk and scared. But luck was on her side because Russia saved her from Denmark, "Mik said let her go. I strongly suggest you let her go." He pulled his creepy and scary purple aura out. He was glaring at Denmark with his pipe in hand this stopped Denmark and noticed a number of people that were ready to save North America from a drunken Denmark.

Then suddenly North America kicked his nuts and pulled her hand free and stumbled back into Russia and he pulled her away from Denmark. Who was now on the floor with his hands between his legs and groaning in pain, Norway and Iceland were helping him up and dragging in out of the house, also giving him heck for being stupid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

North America was sitting on Russia's lap while he held her. She rubbed her sore wrist and kept muttering 'stupid bastard' repeatedly. Canada and America rushed over to her with a bag of frozen veggies for her wrist and she took it with a sigh. America was glaring at Russia. He didn't like him being so close to his sister. Canada kneeled down to look at his sister's wrist and asked, "What was all that about Mik?" She didn't say anything, "Yeah Mikie, what the hell was that all about?" America asked then, Russia nodded, "Da, comrade, what happened?" She looked up at Russia then at her brothers, "I don't know, something about being his wife and not letting me go again." She shrugged.

Canada and America looked at each other worriedly. Russia looked between the twins and looked at North America, "What do you mean?" She looked at Russia, "Well, he was saying I was his wife because I guess his wife had the same eyes as me and such." She shook her head, "I have no idea what he was talking about." She sighed. Canada blinked and looked at America they were having a little chat with their eyes. Russia guessed it was a twin thing.

Things died down now, everyone was heading home and such. Russia picked up North America in his arms. She quickly grabbed her laptop and clung to it with her life. Russia just rolled his eyes. Canada was being dragged away by Scotland which caused Canada to whine. America kept glaring at Russia as he stayed sitting, "To my room!" North America yelled, Russia laughed and took her to her room. He smiled at America before turning his attention to the one in his arms.

"Thanks for saving me Ivan." North America smiled up at Russia and kissed his cheek, she giggled at his surprised expression, "Da.. Your welcome comrade." A light pink blushed brushed across Russia's cheeks. North America thought it was cute and she grinned. "You look cute when you blush. Now I will make it my mission to make you blush more often!" She declared. Russia laughed, "Hmm, okay comrade." She yawned and laid her head against his chest. He smiled and walked into her room and set her down on the bed. She sat up quickly when Russia was going to leave, "Wait!" He turned to look at her, "Da?" She bit her lip and got out of her bed, walking over to him.

Russia watched her walking over to him. His heart was pounding in his chest and gulped, "Comrade?" North America smiled up at him, "Shhh..." She placed her finger on his lips, his eyes widen and his cheeks are a little more, red now. She licked her lips slightly then kissed him deeply. Instantly Russia's body tensed up but snapped out of it quickly, he pulled her closer and kissed her back deeply.

After five minutes of that they pulled apart to breathe, North America giggled, "Whoa.." She muttered. Russia smiled, "Da, I agree with you, whoa.." North America blushed brightly, "Let's do that again." Russia nodded quickly, "Lets." He began to attack her mouth with his, earning a soft moan from her, he continued. She pulled him onto the bed and he followed willingly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Denmark was spitting out curses in Danish rapidly in the back of the taxi, Norway and Iceland both gave up on trying to calm the man down and just let him rant. Then after a while they got to their hotel and dragged the drunken Denmark into their room. When they sat him down on the bed he was quiet now, "Mathias, what the hell just happened?" Denmark growled, "That stupid Russian took away my beloved Micka! That is what happened!" Norway stared, "But Micka is dead." He said bluntly. Iceland remained silent.

Denmark rolled his eyes, "No she isn't, she just disappeared but I'm telling you, Mik is Micka! The eyes, Lukas! Her eyes are the exact same as Micka's eyes.." He put his head in his hands as he sighed, "I could never forget eyes as beautiful and unique as hers.. They haunt my dreams.. I know it's her.." He sighed once more looking up at Norway. Norway looked pained, "Are you sure?" Denmark nodded, "I am.." Norway nodded, "We'll have to talk to her then.." He muttered, "But we need sleep." The others nodded and got ready for sleep. Denmark knew he would dream of her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note**

**YAY! Another Chapter. Can't wait to get this editing over with, well. Enjoy the reading! Follow, Favorite and of course Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six...**_

**(DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN HETALIA!)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

North America yawned and snuggled into the warm body that was holding her. She opened her eyes, wait.. Warm body, she peeked under the covers, "I'm naked.." She whispered then tensed up when someone groaned behind her, she turned to look at two stunning violet eyes. "Morning.." She muttered. Russia blinked, "Morning.." She sat up blushing.

"So.. Uhh.. This is a bit awkward.." She nodded slightly, pulling the covers around her naked body. Russia watched, "Nyte.." He sat up also. North America raised her brow, "It's not?" Russia shook his head and took her cheek in his hand and moved forward, kissing her full on the lips deeply.

North America melted into the kiss, letting out a soft sigh. She kissed him back but whined when they pulled apart to breathe. Russia smiled lovingly at North America. She blushed brightly, giving him a small shy smile. He stroked her cheek, "I'm glad this happened." He whispered. She smiled then, "You are?" He nodded and she smiled, "Well... I am too." She hesitantly kissed him. Russia kissed back, pulling her closer to him.

North America giggles, blushing. "Uhmm, Ivan.." She bit her lip, looking at Russia. He raised his brow, "Da?"

"Well.. We have to sneak you out." North America pushed her hair behind her ear. Russia blinked, "Why?" He tilted his head to the side, "Alfred.." She muttered. Russia quickly caught on, "Oh.. Da.." He nodded and got out of bed and started to dress.

North America watched him for some time then quickly looked away and got up to dress, she just put on some black pj shorts with a black tank top. She looked to Russia and saw he was putting on his button up shirt. She walked over to him and helped him button up his shirt. She stared at him and something seemed off then her eyes widen when she noticed his scarf was off, "Hmm.." She looked around the room and saw it under the bed.

Russia didn't seem to notice he didn't have his scarf on, he was just so happy that he didn't take notice his scarf wasn't covering his scars around his neck. It didn't matter to him or bother him as much. He looked down at North America who was on her knees, trying to get something from under her bed. Then she jumped up with his scarf, he blushed as she carefully wrapped it around his neck.

North America smiled brightly when she put Russia's scarf on, "There, you look like you now." She pecked his lips quickly then walked over to the door quietly. Russia put on his normal beige coat on and followed quietly. She peeked out into the hall, almost the same time as Canada did.

The two stared at each other. Canada's eyes grew wide then North America squeaked and swatted away a hand that was trying to explore up her tank top, "Aaniina!" She muttered quietly, then looked to her brother, "Uhmm.. Hey Matt.. Is Al asleep?" She blushed and swat away the hand away again, Canada raised his brow slightly, "I think so, let's check." She nodded and sneaked down the hall to America's room with Canada.

Russia peeked out the door, watching North America and Canada sneak. He looked at Scotland who was also doing the same thing. They nodded their greetings to each other then continued to watch.

North America slowly opened the door and eyes widen at what she saw. America was half laying on France and Prussia was using America's ass as a pillow. Suddenly North America held out her cell phone and snapped a picture of the naked trio. Canada also did the same and closed the door. The two looked at each other and both muttered 'For blackmail.' Then North America grinned and skipped back to Russia.

Russia chuckled lightly at North America, she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs, "Well, it's safe to smuggle you out." She laughed softly then kissed his cheek. He smiled a true and happy smile. He pulled her into his arms, she squeaked at the sudden action but then melting into Russia when he kissed her passionately.

He pulled back, grinning. She sighed happily, than smiled brightly. Russia leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "I love you Mik." Her face went red quickly, she gapped like a fish, "You.. I.." She giggled softly, "I love you too Ivan." He grinned and kissed her one last time before leaving, "Don't forget to call." He called over his shoulder, "I won't!" She called back.

North America walked into the kitchen with a love daze expression on her face. She was smiling a real smile. She didn't notice she was making herself a cup of coffee with too much milk. Canada and Scotland were sitting at the table, watching her. Canada was sitting on Scotland's lap, sipping his coffee.

North America sat across from the two, sipping her coffee quietly, her mind was on him. Canada whispered into Scotland's ear and he nodded with a grinned, "Hey Mik." North America moved her gaze to Scotland, "Hey Alec~" She smiled, "So.. How are you?" She raised her brow, "Love struck so I would have to say amazing." She chuckled and finished her coffee.

Canada giggled, "I'm glad you're happy Mikie." Scotland nodded with a smile, Canada nuzzled his neck, smiling also. North America smirked, "And I'm glad both of you are happy." Scotland laughed, "It took a while to snag this little lad but now I have him, I couldn't be happier." Canada blushed, North America squeaked, "Oh my god! You two are so cute." She grinned then got up, "Well I better get cooking."

North America started to make grilled cheese, and began to sing Cinema (Skrillex Remix) by Benny Benassi feat. Gary Go. "I could watch you for a lifetime, you're my favorite movie. A thousand endings, you mean everything to me. I never know what's coming, forever fascinated. Hope you don't stop running, to me 'cause I'll always be waiting." She swayed to the music, "You are my cinema, I could watch you forever. Action, thriller, I could watch you forever. You are my cinema, a Hollywood treasure. Love you just the way you are. My cinema, my cinema, my cinema.." She made two for Canada and another two for Scotland.

North America made another six more for America because of how he ate and just when she set his plate down, she can hear him running down stairs. She grinned and went back to cooking for the other two upstairs. When she made another four, America was wolfing down his breakfast. Canada giggled as he was now on his second one and so was Scotland.

Not long after Prussia and France came down to eat. North America just finished her two and sat down to eat with the others. She always cooked her grilled cheese perfectly. They were a perfect golden and the cheese was melty, just the way she liked it. When everyone was done they thanked her and complimented her. She smiled and started on the dishes.

North America hummed the song she sang not too long ago. She thought of Russia when she hummed and did the dishes. The other three noticed this but didn't say a thing because Canada and Scotland were giving them the look, the don't-you-dare-say-a-thing-or-you're-die look. When she was done she went up to her to take a long shower. If she were to admit it to anyone, she loved this feeling, she was truly happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Russia walked into his house and didn't notice the guest sitting in his living room. He was just as love struck as North America. He walked to the kitchen to fix himself a meal. He totally forgot he had the Baltics who could do that. When he sat down to eat he heard a groan from the living room, so he got up to check what that was.

Russia walked into the living and his eyes grew wide, there was blood everywhere and there were the three Baltics. Estonia was tied to a chair, he was slouched with his head bowed, his glasses lay on the floor, blood stained and broken. Latvia was curled up by the couch, he was shaking. Lithuania was leaning against the couch with his hair over his bloody face.

And there stood General Winter with a knife in his hand, blood was splattered across his face, he was grinning at Russia, who looked worried and horrified. Blood dripped from his knife. Estonia looked up at Russia with a pain expression on his face but he also looked relieved to see him. Russia suddenly grew angry at the intruder.

General Winter chuckled, it send chills down Russia's spine, "You should have just left her alone Russia.. Now I'm going to kill you for touching my flower." He lunged at Russia who took out his pipe but still he was too slow because General Winter brought down his knife over Russia's heart. He stumbled back but kicked General Winter off of him.

The knife was still in his chest. He pulled the knife out of his chest and tossed it aside. He gripped his pipe and put his free hand over his wound. Russia glared at General Winter, "Who is this flower you speak of?" General Winter glared back, "Who else you fool, Mikwam.. My flower." Russia growled, "She is not yours, she will never be yours." He lunged at General Winter and was about to bash his head in but a stopped when a gun shot was heard.

General Winter shot Russia in the gut. Blood started to gush out and Russia fell. General Winter pushed off Russia and stood up, "She will be mine again.. With you out of the way, nothing can stop me now." He glared at him before walking out the front door.

Russia laid there. When the phone started to ring he pulled it out of his pocket, _"Ivan?"_ He relaxed when it was North America, _"Mik.."_ He smiled slightly, _"Glad you called.."_ He muttered weakly, _"What's wrong Ivan?"_ He heard the panic and concern in her voice, _"Nothing."_ He muttered again. He can hear her sigh, _"You lie.. What is wrong?"_ Russia hesitated, _"Your ex came and hurt the Baltics.. He stabbed me and also shot me.."_ He heard her gasped, _"Are you stupid or something! You shouldn't be talking to be, you should be calling 911 or something!"_ He smiled a little more then, _"Da.. I will."_ She hung up on him then and he guessed he was supposed to call for help and he did just that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After hanging up on Russia. North America grabbed her sweater, sneakers and laptop before running out the door to her car. She didn't stop to tell anyone where she was going or what happened. She was speeding down the highway to the airport. She was talking to the pilot when her truck was hit with a sudden force which caused the car to flip off of the road and into the ditch.

North America was okay, she crawled out of the truck she looked around and noticed the frost on the side of her truck where she was hit. She looked around for General Winter who walked out of the woods with a devilish grin gracing his lips, "Hello Mikwam.." His words sent chills down her spine and she backed up against the truck.

General Winter grinned more, "Don't be afraid Mik.. I won't hurt you." He moved closer to her, "Oh really? So flipping my truck through the air is not hurting me?" She slightly glared at him. He chuckled, "Oh it was harmless, I could have done much worse.." He was now standing two feet from her, "I wouldn't doubt that, you most likely would have done much worse if it were someone else." She muttered.

General Winter nodded his head, "True, but I guess luck was on your side because you are not someone else." He smiled coldly. North America glared at him, "Well luck isn't on your side." She held out a pistol and shot his shoulder and she took the moment to run into the forest with her laptop sling over her shoulder.

North America ran towards her brother's house when she was tackled to the ground then flipped onto her back, "You wicked woman!" She was struck across the face by General Winter, busting her lip and making a huge bruise on her cheek. He glared and grabbed her by the hair. She screamed and squirmed. He dragged her into a dark portal that formed in front of him. "You're mine now." She growled at him. "Never!" She yelled before the both disappeared into the portal and it all but disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note**

**Alrighty then. Done this chapter! Enjoy the reading ^^'. Follow, Favorite and Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven...**_

**(DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN HETALIA!)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Russia was pacing in England's basement, it has been more than a month since North America's disappearance and Russia was worried.

He rarely sleeps or eats anymore, his stomach was always in knots, it kept him up at night and the worry was so great that he didn't look like himself at all. His sister tries to get him to eat and sleep when she isn't working. Canada and America even tries to help.

England was trying to figure a way to get to North America. Because the portal that was used was a magic one but it was very old magic, it was hard for England to locate the spell that was used. He has been working on this for two weeks. He is also working on this with Norway. But nothing was all they got and Russia was about to snap.

Russia sighed and went upstairs to the living room, he had to think. He rubbed his tired muscles, he felt so stressed and worried about North America. He sat down on the stiff sofa. He put his elbows on his legs and let his head hang. He missed her so much already and being away was taking its toll on him.

Meanwhile as all this was happening, Canada and America were doing their own thing to help their sister, they were looking through North America's library. It was in a separate building because she didn't like to be bothered by the outside world sometimes, so she had a small library made by the lake. It also had a music room and art room there. It even had a bathroom and bed room with a small kitchen.

Canada was looking through the shelves while America was way in the back looking around for anything really old but everything was old, just not that old. America was about to give up but an odd book stuck out to him and he grabbed it, pulling on it and a secret door open, "Mattie?!" He called out to his brother, "Come over here like right now dude!"

Canada came running around the corner and looked at America, "What is it Al?" America pointed at the hidden door, Canada stared, "Interesting find Al.." Canada noticed a flashlight sitting on a shelf and grabbed it, turning it on. He pointed it down the dark opening and it looked to be going down.

Canada felt unsure but walked down the dusty steps, America followed behind him quietly, it was quite a ways down when they came to a long hallway and at the end there looked to be candle light. They slowly walked down the hall. America was clinging to Canada.

Canada rolled his eyes slightly then peeked into the room, both of them looked in awe, the room was filled with paintings and books. There was a table in the middle with maps and such. There looked to be a hallway that led to the house. Canada and America looked at each other than shrugged.

Canada started to look through the books and America was looking around the room, he noticed a painting of a beautiful woman, she had pale skin, pink lips and a nicely curved body. She wore a green dress that had beautiful golden designs and a jeweled necklace. Her hair was pulled back. Her hair was the color of gold, sort of between his and Canada's hair. She wore a blank expression, she was sitting and standing by her was Denmark, he tilted his head when he saw this. His gaze stopped at her eyes, they looked just like his sister's eyes.

"Hey Matt.. Come look at this weird painting." America said, still looking at the painting. Canada walked over and stared at the painting, "Weird, this woman has the same eyes as Mik.. And why is Denmark in the painting?" America shrugged his shoulders, "Got no idea bro, we'll just ask Mikie when we find her." Canada frowned slightly, "If.. We find her." He sighed and continued to look through the books. America sighed and helped also.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

North America was chained and tied up. She had a sad expression on her face and dull, nearly lifeless eyes. She has been kept against her will for a month now. She tried to escape four times and each time she got a beating, each beating was more, worse than the last. She was now chained and tied. She couldn't move and she refused to eat when General Winter brought food for her, all she took was water and nothing else.

General Winter was combing North America's hair with a soft smile playing on his lips. He loved having his North America back, even if it was by force and that she wasn't happy about it. Sooner or later she'll give in and love him again. He never regret hitting her, she had to learn her place in this house hold. He didn't like her being chained and tied up but it had to be done or she would try to leave him again and he really didn't want that.

"You can't keep this up forever Mikwam.." He finished combing out her hair, "Yes I can Sausimayok.. I can keep this up forever.." She muttered and just sat there. General Winter sighed and got up, "Fine, act like a child." He walked out of the house.

North America looked at the floor, "I miss you Ivan." She whispered ever so quietly that it was barely even a whisper. She refused to cry anymore and just let out a shaky sigh. She closed her eyes and slept because she knew he wasn't coming back anytime soon.

After a few hours General Winter came back, "Get up." He muttered, walking pass her. She sighed and sat up straight, just to stare blankly at the floor. "Stop staring at the fucken floor." He growled at her, she stared at the wall instead, she knew she was getting him more pissed and more than likely would get beaten for it. She didn't give a damn anymore.

General Winter rolled his eyes, "You are such a brat Mik, seriously who would want to be with someone so, unattractive as yourself. I have no idea what I saw in you, sheesh! I must have been blind or something!" He growled when he got nothing out of her and walked over to her with a knife in hand. He stabbed the knife in her leg and left it there, she gasped at the pain, biting her lip but remained expressionless. He glared at her and took the knife out roughly, she gasped once more.

General Winter grinned and grabbed a bottle of vodka. He opened it, walking over to her. He kneeled down on one leg and slowly poured the liqueur over her wound. She gasped shakingly, closing her eyes. He grinned some more then shoved his finger into her cut and that got her to scream in pain. He chuckled, standing, "You are so pathetic Mikwam."

She breathed heavily and winced in pain, "And this is coming from the man who is tormenting a bind woman.. More pathetic then I.." She felt a blackness cloud her eyes slightly but refused to give in to it. "You were once beautiful in my eyes Sausimayok.. Now, you are what you didn't want me to see, a monster, you Sausimayok are a monster.."

General Winter glared at her, "You made me into a monster, you refused to love me Mik, you had the power to stop this but you didn't. You awoke the monster." She snickered at him, "Bullshit! You knew this would happen when you left and stayed away as long as you did. Did you think after so long that I would just jump into your arms?! If you did, then you didn't know me at all.." She glared right back at him when he glared at her.

North America bit her lip and continued, "I don't even know who you are anymore. The name doesn't even fit the person... For all I know, Sausimayok died a long time ago... You, you're just a reflection of Sausimayok. A fake being. You have no right to the name.. You... You're General Winter, a cruel being, you killed Sausimayok..." General Winter glared coldly at her then struck her.

North America was chained to the floor so when he struck her hard, she couldn't fall to the floor. She spat out blood, "That proves my point... Sausimayok would have never hit me, or force me to be with him. You're not who you claim to be Mister General Winter." General Winter rolled his eyes, "Look who's talking, you're not who you claim to be either. Mikwam was never like this. Back then she would have never thought of anyone as monster, not even someone such as General Winter... I guess your luck ran out because you're someone else."

North America looked at him, "When Sausimayok left.. He took Mikwam with him.." Tears slowly began to fill her dull eyes, "Whatever was left of her, luck was never on her side. From being left to being taken. When she finally escaped from her imprisonment her life kept going downhill because her brothers were taken and she was alone again, and not only her brothers being taken, they turned on her.. Everything fell apart when Sausimayok left!" She left her head hang as tears fell to the floor, "When things were finally becoming worth living for... I don't know why I thought it would last.. Because luck has never been on my side, whatever is left of me... Let's just say that it too will be taken by the one person I never thought would hurt me..." She let the tears fall silently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Canada and America were now at England's house with their findings. Russia never felt so grateful to America and Canada before. But he was asleep in the guest room he was given, America gave him some sleeping pills, this was his way of helping out the big guy.

England was looking over the fur mat in his hands. It was a drawing or more like instructions of how to use the spell that General Winter used. He was trying to make it out but it was hard because the instructions were faded and were hard to see. That and it was also in a lost language. Canada and America couldn't even make it out. So England decided to call up China.

England set the fur mat down and picked up his phone then dialed China. He was slightly in a rush, then China picked up, _"Hello, aru~"_ England cleared his throat slightly, _"Ah, yes, hello China, this is England."_ There was silence on the other end, _"Oh, aru. Is there something you needed England? Aru."_ England ran his fingers through his messy hair, _"Yes, there is something I did need. I need your help with something."_ He heard hushed whispering on the other end, _"Like what? Aru.."_

England looked over at Canada, who gave him a side ward glance, _"You must have heard about Ms. North America's disappearance."_ He heard China mumbled something, _"Yes, I have, aru. What does this have to do with her?"_ England cleared his throat again, _"Well, we believe she was taken but a magical being... And we've been looking into it for a few weeks now, but have not come across anything to help her out. Until now of course but the spell is in a very old language that even I don't understand it. Canada and America don't know it either or anyone. And we were hoping or I was hoping you can come by and see if you know this language.. You did say you were around for a long time_."

China was muttering to himself as he was debating if he should help out, _"Aru, I will help. If it means finding Ms. North America, I will help."_ England sighed in relief, _"Thank you China."_ He muttered before saying their goodbye before hanging up.

England looked over at Canada and America who were now looking at him, "China is coming over to help." The twin looked at each other and nodded, "Okay." Canada whispered before going back to what he was doing which was copying the drawings and such on a white sheet of paper, "That's great dude!" America grinned, he just wanted his sister back and he was excited that maybe if China helped, they could have a chance to find her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note**

**Okie dokie, here is another chapter. It's time for me to sleep, and will start typing up an awesome chapter when I have had some much needed sleep. Enjoy the reading. Follow Favorite and Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight..._**

**(DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN HETALIA!)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

North America was chained to a chair. General Winter just finished beating her and went back up stairs. Ever since their fight, he doesn't bother talking to her and just comes down to the basement to beat her. She knew she would die here if someone doesn't save her soon.

It's been three days without water and much longer without food. She felt so weak and being helpless didn't help either. Her wounds were taking longer to heal now.

North America wanted to cry but she needed to save what ever water she had left in her body to hold out as long as she can. She closed her eyes, she just felt so tired. So very tired. She opened her eyes again, she was afraid to sleep, afraid she might not wake up.

She looked up a little and noticed a small spider, her eyes grew in hope. If she can just get the spider to carry a message for her and give it to her brothers then maybe they can help her.

She whispered to the spider and it hesitantly came over to her. She then whispered the instructions of how to open the portal here to the spider and also told the spider on who to give the message too.

North America let out a few tears as the spider left her to carry out the message. She knew everything would be okay then. She looked over at the stairs as General Winter walked down.

He glared at her, "Who were you talking to?" She was expressionless when she looked at him, "I was praying.." She looked to the floor.

"For what? For someone to save you? No one will hear you Mikwam." She looked at him, "No, I know no one can save me. I was praying for a different reason... That after my death that my family will remain strong and not blame themselves for this happening. That Ivan will move on and find love after I am gone. I pray that they well be okay." She looked back at the floor as she tried to hold back her tears, "I pray that they will not suffer with grief for too long and that they do not seek revenge... That is what I was praying for. Not for something as silly as for someone to save me."

General Winter frowned slightly and went back upstairs. He felt his whole body ache. He made his way upstairs into his room. He walked over to his bed and sat down on it.

Sausimayok was fight with General Winter inside of him. Sausimayok fell to his knees as General Winter was standing in front of him, his icy glare bore into Sausimayok.

He looked up at General Winter and stood up also, "I want you to leave here General Winter." The man grinned, "No." Sausimayok glared at him, "You will leave! And I will free Mikwam." He walked through General Winter and towards the door.

General Winter turned around and held out his hand which caused Sausimayok to fall to his knees in pain, he screamed while the pain wrecked his whole body then General Winter lowered his hand and the pain was gone. He grinned, "I own you Sausimayok, the moment I entered your body was the moment I made you mine. Your power is mine."

General Winter walked over to Sausimayok and kneeled down on one knee, he gently stroked his cheek, "You should have killed me all those years ago Sausimayok, but your kind heart let me in and. Well now I'll kill the only woman you have ever loved and you have the front row to see it all happen." His grin grew. It made Sausimayok sick, "I won't let you." He muttered weakly.

General Winter chuckled loudly, "Oh Sausimayok, you will never learn. Soon I will take full power over you and when that happens there won't be a Sausimayok." He stood up, his cold heartless stare was on him, "It's time to have some real fun with the beautiful Mikwam." He grinned before he turned away from Sausimayok and left the room.

Sausimayok was weak but he couldn't just let his love dead. So he ever came the weakness and stood up. He some how found new power in him, a will to save her from a monster. He knew if he were to fight General Winter, to kill this horrible being then he had to kill himself. It had to be done, so he went after General Winter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Canada was sitting out in England's garden, he needed to be alone and think, or try to escape reality. He was admiring a small flower he was sitting by. He blinked when he saw a small black spider waving at him. He stared, "I think I need more sleep..." He muttered to himself as he rubbed his eyes, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Kumajirou walked over to Canada and sat on his lap. The polar bear also noticed the spider, he moved his head closer and the little spider jumped on his nose. "Hey Canada." Kumajirou looked to Canada, who was still rubbing his eyes.

"Canada!" He said a little louder then Canada looked at Kumajirou, "Yeah Kuma..?" The polar bear stared at his master, "This spider is trying to talk to you." Canada tilted his head looking at the spider on the polar bear's nose, "But I don't understand spider..." He mumbled.

The spider looked at the polar bear and spoke to Kumajirou. "The spider said he has a message for you... By your sister." Canada blinked, "Okay, continue.. I'm listening." Kumajirou nodded a little, "He said that she's isn't doing well and she's barely holding on to life." Canada frowned then, "He also said that she gave him instructions on how to get there... He will translate the words..." Canada nodded.

Canada held out his hand to the spider who was hesitant at first then jumped into Canada's warm hand. Canada took the spider to the others down in the basement.

As he walked into the basement, he walked passed China and England without saying hello. This got their attention, "Matthew, lad? Are you okay?" Canada looked at England and China, "Get Alfred, Ivan and Lukas..." He said to China, who looked to England, "Go on." China nodded and went to get the other others.

Canada put down the spider on the table, England watched curiously, "What are you doing with a spider, lad?" Canada looked at him, "This spider has a message from Mik... She sent him." He looked back at the spider, England was surprised but nodded.

America, Norway, China and Russia came down to the basement just soon after. They looked at Canada, "What is it bro?" America walked over to his brother, "I have just gotten a message from Mik.." He looked to the others.

"How?" Russia asked quickly, looking at Canada, who looked back, "By this spider." He gestured to the small black spider, "You sound crazy bro." Canada glared at America, "We both know that she is capable to do that." America rubbed the back of his neck, "Right.."

Canada sighed then looked at Kumajirou who was laying the table, looking at the spider, "Kuma, will tell us what the spider is saying." Kumajirou nodded.

The spider looked at the humans then crawled up the small lamp, and started to spun his web, "The spider said it will be easier to show us then say it." They watched closely as the spider worked.

When 20 minutes the spider was done, it looked like what Canada found, but the words were translated so it was easier to sound out the words. Canada stared at it, so was everyone else.

"I think I can make out this spell." England was the first to speak, everyone nodded, "But I think we should get things ready, we might have to fight to get her back..." As he said that, everyone got into gear and started to run around to get weapons and such.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

North America was watching Sausimayok fight with General Winter. She was scared for Sausimayok, because if he lost then for sure she will be dead, she hoped that the little spider found her brothers.

General Winter shot a ball of magic at Sausimayok who tried to dodge it but it hit his shoulder, he flew through the wall. General Winter was grinned, he was badly hurt but so was Sausimayok.

North America tried to get out of the chair but was to weak to keep trying. She was out of breath quickly and was forced to watch the fight.

Sausimayok walked out of the hole in the wall, holding his shoulder, "Is that the best you got you pathetic bastard?" He taunted General Winter who was now glaring at him.

General Winter lunged at Sausimayok. That was when a sudden burst of light filled the room and caught everyone's attention. Then suddenly there was a large fire ball hit General Winter and Sausimayok.

North America was now in a panic, "Sausimayok!" She yelled sat he hit the floor with a sickly thud by her feet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note**

**Yay another chapter! Hehheh, yay again. Well enjoy the reading. Follow, Favorite and Review~!**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine…**_

**(DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN HETALIA!)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sausimayok opened his eyes slowly and looked up at North America who was crying, "Shhh…" When she opened her eyes, he smiled slightly, "Everything will be ok Mik." He then closed his eyes.

North America looked up to see Russia, England, Canada, America, China and Norway. She felt so relieved but the darkness was closing in around her, she looked over at Sausimayok before letting the darkness take her.

Russia ignored the fighting between everyone and General Winter. He walked right to North America who has blacked out. He was looking for a way to get her out of the chains. He noticed the all the bruises, cuts and broken bones. His chest was aching and he started to panic as he tried to break the chains.

Norway walked over to them as the others fight. He kneeled down by North America tried magic to get her free but it just zapped him, "I don't know what this is made of." Russia growled in frustration and didn't notice Sausimayok left up his hand. He touched the chain and it crumbled into rust. North America was still tied, "Get her out." Sausimayok said as he stood up weakly.

Russia didn't need to be told twice and cut the rope. He gently picked her up and walked through the fight, he didn't seem to hear it or notice it because all he could see was North America, all he can hear is her shallow breathing. He walked through the portal and into the England's house.

Sausimayok watched and smiled slightly, he looked at the others, "Leave now. I will take care of everything." They looked at each other unsure but went back through the portal. Sausimayok held out his head to the portal and it closed.

He looked to General Winter who was grinning weakly, "What are you going to do Sausmayok?"

Sausimayok smiled, "We're both going to sleep forever my friend." He held out both of his arms as the room was flooded with water and General Winter was pulled into Sausimayok's body and both were now trapped in a cell made of Ice. The magic Sausimayok used was the same thing that could kill a normal human. The cold, Sausimayok laid down on the cold icy floor and closed his eyes. General raged inside of Sausimayok but all the things he tried, nothing worked. So now they both slept.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Russia was holding North America in the back of Canada's car. He wouldn't let her go and the others didn't argue against it when he pulled out his purple aura. China, England and Norway stayed at England's house. They were all shaken up pretty bad.

Russia stroked North America's hair gently as he looked at her face. She was so thin and pale. He never felt this scared for someone's life, other than his sisters. He wasn't paying attention when the twins were talking, even if he did pay attention, he couldn't even understand them.

"I'm just glad we have her back Al." Canada whispered, looking out at the road. America nodded, "I hope she makes it… I don't think I can take it a second time…" He also whispered, Canada frowned, "I know Al."

America was extremely quiet as he had flashbacks. Canada too was having flashbacks of his own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_North America was in a dream or it felt like it was a dream. She was walking through the woods in her land, the sun rays were seeping through beautifully. She felt safe here, she felt like everything was better now._

_As she walked she came to a small spring, she kneeled down and looked at herself in the water. Her hair was braided back with a few strands were out and braided with a few feathers that were on them. She had war paint across her face. Her reflection spoke to her, _**"The fight isn't other yet."**

_North America frowned, _**"But I don't want to fight anymore. I want to stay here."**_ Her reflection turned into Sausimayok, _**"No Mikwam. You must fight, not for him or your brothers but for you and your happiness."**_ She sighed, _**"But I am happy here."**_ Sausimayok smiled, _**"Not as happy as you would be with Ivan and your brothers."**

_North America looked at her lap, _**"But I don't want to hurt them anymore."**_ A small tear rolled down her check. Sausimayok was now standing beside her, _**"Come, I want to show you something."**_ He smiled as he held out his hand to her. She looked up at him and took his hand._

_Sausimayok helped her up, he then placed her hand on his arm as they started to walk. They came to a beautiful wheat field. Then stopped as a portal opened and showed what was happening. Russia was sitting by her as she lay on the hospital bed. She had a breathing tube down her throat with machines hooked up to her body. Russia was holding her hand, _**"Wake up Mik… Please wake up."**_ She can see he needed a shower and some sleep. She can feel a tear roll down her cheek as Ivan was silently crying._

_North America held out her hand then pulled it away, _**"This is what will happen if you give up Mikwam."**_ The scene changed._

_Now there was Russia wearing all black, standing by her three brothers and many others of her friends, both nations and humans. They were at her funeral and her heart broke more as her brothers were all crying for her._

_She looked away as tear threaten to fall. She looked back at the scene as she watched the lives of her brothers, Russia and her people. Everything seemed to just fall apart._

_North America looked at Sausimayok looking at the possible future unfold with sad eyes, _**"Don't give up Mikwam. You have people who love you and need you still in their lives."**_ He looked at her, _**"I won't show you what your possible future of what your life could be if you fight, because that is for you to decide."**_ North America looked back at the scene then nodded, _**"Then I will fight."**

_Sausimayok smiled and let go of her hand._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything went dark for North America then she slowly opened her eyes. She can feel the tube down her throat and she tried not to panic, she looked around the clean, plain hospital room. She looked at Russia and smiled. She squeezed his hand softly, just enough to wake the large nation.

North America sighed, patting his hand softly and that actually woke him up. He groaned and looked up at see those beautiful green, sky blue eyes. He smiled, "You're finally awake." She just smiled then pointed to the tube. Russia chuckled and pressed a button for the nurse to come into the room.

A few minutes later the tube was out and North America was sipping on a plastic cup of water. Russia and North America didn't take their eyes off each other the whole time.

Not until the doctor walked into the room with North America's charts, "Welcome back to the world Miss Piinaacequay." She watched the doctor quietly, "What do I get to leave doctor?" He smiled, "Well, we have a few tests to do first and if everything shows that you're in good shape then you can go this afternoon." He put the clipboard down then started to run some simple tests on her.

After a while they took her blood and such. It was now 2 and the tests were down. Russia was making North America laugh at how things were while she was gone when the doctor came back in, "Alright, everything looks great and you can go home, but you have to make sure you take care of yourself Miss Piinaacequay." He looked at Russia, "You better take good care of her." Russia smiled, "Da, I will."

After the doctor left, Russia helped North America get dressed. Then sat her down on the wheel chair, North America giggled how he was being very careful with her, she thought it was very cute.

Canada was back in Canada because of the work that had piled up and the same happened to America. So Russia took North America back to Russia with him.

North America was sitting in the private jet, holding Shadow while Russia was holding her, "This is the first time you'll be in Russia, da?" North America nodded, "Yeah but it isn't the first time I seen Russia." She winked at him. Russia blushed, "True."

She snuggled into him and kissed his cheek, "I love you Ivan." He smiled at her, "I love you too." He kissed her full on the lips. He smiled into the kiss when she sighed happily.

North America smiled and thought, _'Everything will be fine now.'_ She rested her head on Russia's shoulder and drift off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note**

**Yay! Another chapter. Enjoy the reading. Follow, Favorite and Review.**


End file.
